Ancient FlashCroc
This is an article about Ancient Kappadum and Crocummico, an era of Planet FlashCroc. The era Ancient FlashCroc (Lmaneevin) was an era before the inhabitants and the humans met. The era was 1757 years long (246-2003). That is, if we are counting with FlashCroc years. If we're counting with Earth years, it would be 2811 years long (393-3204). History There were lots of stuff that were different than the current one. 246-300 *Life was still natural. *The sun was white. *The seas were all frozen except one enormous sea. *The inhabitants ate fruit and leaves. *When the inhabitants want to drink, they go to the river, wait for the rain, or drink droplets. 300-400 *The inhabitants started to eat flowers. *The inhabitants found a way to cook (By hiking a mountain and leaving the food. After 10 minutes, it will be cooked perfectly.) *The inhabitants found a flock of lost Furdexes and found another way to cook. *(Maybe) The inhabitants started to write with Kappanese on the ground. *The inhabitants learned how to swim. 400-500 *The inhabitants started to make delicious, unique and variative recipes. *The inhabitants found a spiky and dangerous plant that could be used to cut down trees. *Trees were cut down by the inhabitants to build huts. *Notes were invented. They carved wood to write down the history. *407, the inhabitants found a way to plant with fruit seeds. *422, wooden wheels were invented. *441, Ol' Gronctopus Hut and Ye Oldie G-shop was invented. *455, beds were invented. *456, 4-wheeled and 2-wheeled carts were invented. *499, the Cooking Mountain erupted. Ye Oldie G-shop was destroyed. 500-600 *521, the inhabitants stopped eating flowers. *537, the inhabitants tried to break their ancestors' rule and crossed the frozen seas. *555, another mountain erupted, but there was no big effect. *586, the inhabitants met each other. They divided the planet into 4 races; Croconians, Kappas, Schelcats, and Birdies. The Croconians ruled the planet. *588, The Schelcats wanted justice and discussed it with the Croconians. The Croconians agreed and made everyone's rank equal. *590, fruit seeds were used for purchase. *596, flower seeds were used for purchase. 600-700 *611, the inhabitants founded ways to tell fortunes. They used the stars. *620, they started to look at the sky more often and found some astronomic theories. *623, they knew that FlashCroc is round. *636, the book 'FlashCroc History I' was created. *644, the Cooking Mountain erupted again. *659, weather forecasts were found. *659, they decided to name the planet after a certain event. *661, codes were found. *678, music was found. *697, the inhabitants started to dance. 700-800 *721, the inhabitants crossed more lands and found more creatures. Most of them are Kappas. *730, the inhabitants found slates. Not exactly slates, but those kind of rocks. *736, the book 'FlashCroc History II' was created. This time, it's not as thick as the first one. *739, the name '4casts & 4tunes' started to become famous. *741, the technology advanced and much things were invented, but the Birdies refused to follow the others. Here are the inventions.